Pirates of the Carribean: Harry Potter style
by Blacks-honey
Summary: Title says it. PotC characters are replaces with the ones from Harry Potter. Read and Review! Warning: SLASH ahead: HPDM
1. Scene 1: Young Harry

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter characters don't belong to me, neither the ones from Pirates of the Carribean.

Also: I need a Beta! Who wants to help me?

Young Harry is standing at the bow of the ship. A strange fog around him. Quietly he sings: "We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up..." Suddenly Hagrid puts his hand on his shoulder. Suprised, he stops singing.

" Quiet, lad! Cursed pirates sail this waters. You don't want to bring them down on us, do ya?"

" Hagrid, that will do." says Lieutenant Snape , who was right behind them.

" He was singing about pirates. Bad luck singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words!"

" Consider them marked. On your way"

Hagrid walked away, muttering to himself. Harry breaks the silence. With a grin on his face he said:

" I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate"

Snape snorted. " Think again, mister Potter.Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves – a short drop and a sudden stop.

Harry glances at Hagrid who mimes a hanging and gasps. But Governor Dumbledore comes between them.

"Lieutenant Snape , I appreciate your fervor, but I'm, uh, I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my son."

" My apologies, Governor Dumbledore" Snape said and he walked away.

Harry turned to his father and said with a grin on his face:

" Actually, I find it al fascinating."

" Yes, that's what concerns me." Dumbledore said with a srious look on his face.

Harry turns to the water. He smiles when he sees a parasol floating in the water. He tries to follow it and leans over the side of the ship. He looks the other way and gasps. There is a piece of wreckage with a boy on it in the water. Quickly he shouts:

" Look! A boy! Ther's a boy in the water!"

The crew and Lieutenant Snape look over the side. After seeing the boy Snape shouts:

" Man overboard! Man the ropes. Fetch a hook! Haul him overboard!"

They haul him overboard and Snape checks the boy's condition.

" He's still breathing."

Hagrid, however, is not interested in the boy. He looks in the water and exclames:

" Mary, mother of God!"

In the water lies a burning ship. The rest of the crew hurry to his side. The Governor could not believe his eyes.

" What happened here?" he asks, frightened. Snape answers:

" It's most likely the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed."

" A lot of good it did them, " Hagrid said, " Everyones thinking it, I'm just saying it. Pirates!"

Dumbledore looked shocked.

" There's no proof of that. It was probably an accident."

" Rouse the Captain immediately! Heave to and take in sail. Launch the boats." Snape orders

" Heave to!"

In the meantime Dumbledore is talking to his son.

" Harry, I want you to accompany the boy. He'll be in your charge. Take care of him."

Harry nods and walks over to the unconcious boy. He looks at the boy and finds that he thinks the boy is very handsome. He has blond hair and white skin. He runs his hand across the boys hair. Suddenly, the boy awakes with a start and grabs Harry's wrist. Harry tries to calm him:

" It's ok. My name's Harry Potter. "

" D-D-Draco Malfoy" the boy answers with a shaky voice.

" I'm watching over you, Draco." Harry said with a smile.

Draco faints. Harry notices a medaillon around his neck. He pulls it off his neck and examines it. It's made of gold and in the middle there's a skull on it.

" You're a pirate." Harry concludes shocked.

Suddenly he hears a voice from behind him: " Has he said anything?"

Quickly Harry turns around, hiding the medaillin behind his back. He answers Snape's question:

" His name is Draconis Malfoy. That's all I found out."

Snape nods and said to one of the sailors:

" Take him below"

Later Harry studies the medaillon closer, after making sure there's nobody that can see him. He looks up and suddenly he sees a ship with black, torn sails and the black pirate flag at its mast. Quickly he closes his eyes.

Then a 17 year old Harry awakes from his dream.

Read and review, please!


	2. Scene 2: beautiful robes and swords

Alright, scene 2 ahead! The disclaimer is in the first chapter, I'm not going to reapeat myself over and over again. Thank you so much for the reviews! Here are the thank you's:

**Midnight Flower:** You were my first reviewer,so a million thanks to you :p! I'm so glad you love both Harry Potter and Pirates of the Carribean! The idea of this story was in  
my head for so long. Enjoy the story!

**Wolfawaken:** Thank you :p! I will update a lot but there are a lot of weeks that I'm not capable of updating like next week from the 2nd to the 10th Junly, I'm away, on   
music camp so it will take long for me to update, BUT, I will update the next time with a few chapters at once, okay?

**Emmy:** Great! I'm still looking for a Beta! I'll send you an email. You don't have to check chapter 2, but I'll send chapter 3 and 4 as soon as possible! Yeah, Dumbledore is  
going to try to get them married but if he succeeds, well, read the story, eh :p!

So on with the story:

Scene 2: of beautiful robes and an impressive sword.

Harry awakes with a start. It had been a long time since he had that dream. Slowly, he gets out of bed and makes his way to the bureau drawer. He opens one of the drawers and takes the medaillon out of his hiding place, under the bottom of the drawer. Carefully, he puts it on. Suddenly, there's a knock on the door.

" Harry? Are you alright? Are you decent? "

Harry hurriedly grabs his robe, walking over a chair in the process. And hides the medaillon under his pajamas.

" Yes, yes! "

Governor Dumbledore and two maids enter his room. Dumbledore meets him with a smile.

" Still abed at this hour? It's a beautiful day. I have a gift for you! "

The maids open the curtains and windows to prove what a wonderful day it was. It was sunny outside and a few white clouds floated in the air. A third maid came to Harry, carrying a box. The maid revealed beautiful green dress robes that cause Harry to exclaim:

" They're beautiful!"

" Aren't they?" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

" May I inquire the occasion?"

Harry knew there must be a catch.

" Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his son?"

Harry grinned happily and goes behind the screen with the maids. They've just started with putting them on when Dumbledore speaks:

" Well, actually, I had hoped that you might wear them to the ceremony today."

"Ceremony?"

Harry had no idea what he was talking about, curious he looked at his father, his head beside the screen. Dumbledore quickly explained:

" Captain Snape's promotion ceremony."

" I knew it!"

" Commodore Snape, he's about to become! "

The maids started on Harry's corset, earning a few gasps from Harry. But Dumbledore just went on:

" A fine gentlemen, don't you think? He fancies you, you know. Harry? How's it coming?"

Harry was having a few problems with the corset. After trying to take a few deep breaths, Harry answered:

" It's difficult to say."

" I'm told it's the latest fashion in Londen."

" Well, men in Londen must have learned not to breathe!"

Then, a servant entered the room.

"Milord, you have visitor."

Downstairs, Draco Malfoy waits. He studies a sconce and reaches for it. However, when he touched it a piece comes off in his hand. Quickly, he buries it in a vase holding canes and umbrellas. Then the Governor finally arrived.

" Ah, Mr Malfoy, good to see you again."

" Good day, sir, I have your order."

Draco walks up to the table, there lies a case. He opens the case, revealing a sword and takes it out. Governor Dumbledore takes the sword and unsheathes it.

" Well."

" If I may? "

Draco takes the sword and balances it on his hand.

" The blade is folded steel. That's gold filigree laid into the handle. Perfectly balanced.The tang is nearly the full width of the blade."

Then, he flips the sword and presents it gracefully to the Governor. Dumbledore takes the sword again and speaks.

" Impressive. Very impressive. Ah, now, Commodore Snape will be very pleased with this. Do pass your compliments to your Master. Hmmm?"

" I shall. A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated."

Suddenly, Harry's coming down from the staircase. He looks absolutely gorgeous in his robes, leaving Draco speechless and almost drooling. Dumbledore speaks his mind.

" Harry! You look absolutely stunning!"

" Draco! It's so good to see you. I had a dream about you last night." Harry says when he sees Draco.

" About me?" Draco asked suprised. But Dumbledore interferes.

" Yes, well, Harry, is it entirely proper for you to..."

But Harry glances at him and carries on.

" About the day we met, do you remember?"

" Of course, Mr.Potter how could I forget?"

" Draco, how many times must I ask you to call me Harry?"

" At least once more, Mr. Potter, as always."

Dumbledore seems very pleased with his attitude.

" There, see? At least the boy has a sence of propriety. Now, we really must be going. There you are, Harry."

He says while giving Harry an parasol. Harry accepts it, turns to Draco and says:

" Goodbye, Mr Malfoy."

" Come along, Harry." Dumbledore insists.

" Good day,..."

Draco says when Harry and the Governor exit, get in the carriage and leave. Only when they have left he whispers:

"Harry..."

And that was scene 2! I've just looked and this story will have 24 chapters! They will get longer as the story goes further.

Next time: Sirius as Jack Sparrow!


End file.
